


I love you too, Skyfire

by yikes_mango (mango_chris)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Secret Solenoid, This is horribly written, fluff? idek what to call it, it's so bad, the ending also sucks and makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango_chris/pseuds/yikes_mango
Summary: Well...This is a gift fic for pixeledpurple on Tumblr, for a Secret Solenoid (a Transformers secret Santa) event.The prompt: G1 Skyfire/Starscream: After Skyfire joins the Autobots he's determined to convince Starscream to join them and leave the Decepticons. He shows Star what it's like to be safe and loved and agrees to join him.So I sort of followed the prompt, but it happens at the beginning... case in point it makes no sense, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Happy holidays!





	I love you too, Skyfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PixeledPurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/gifts).



> "blah" - regular speech  
> ::blah:: - comm link speech

Megatron had, once again, called for a retreat. Starscream was one of the last ones to follow, deciding to shoot at some more of the ground-pounder Autobots.

"Starscream! Wait!" The shuttle flew after the seeker, determined to catch up to him. "Starscream! Listen to me! I have a proposal!"

The air commander transformed into root mode mid-flight, Skyfire following suit, and stopped to face him. "What do you want, Skyfire? Come crawling back to grovel at my pedes?"

"No! Starscream, listen to me!" He flew closer, but Starscream raised his null-rays and backed away.

"Come any closer, and you will be a dead mech... Former partner or not." He growled, warning Skyfire to stay the frag away. The shuttle stopped moving closer, but continued speaking.

"Starscream. Call me crazy, but you need to consider joining the Autobots. Please Starscream. I promise you, you will be safe, and treated like a real mech. I've seen how Megatron treats you," Starscream flinched, but Skyfire continued. "And I know you don't deserve that. You are a smart and capable mech, and your processor power would be of much better use to the Autobots. To me. Please, Starscream. Join me." The seeker stared at the larger mech. Was he serious?

"You have no idea how many times I've considered defecting, Skyfire. I will gladly be taken back to your dumb-aft base, but on one condition." He lowered his null-rays and flew towards the shuttle. "You must promise me that Megatron will not touch me with his fragging dirty servos again. That tyrant has lost his way. I never want to see his ugly face again." Skyfire did not expect such an emotional reaction to his proposal, but he was happy nonetheless.

"Primus Starscream. I promise that Megatron will never lay a servo on you again." Their servos grasped at each other, and their digits entwined almost naturally. Skyfire tugged, and gestured for the smaller mech to follow. They transformed and flew back to join up with the rest of the Autobots. Before they joined up with everyone else though, Skyfire pinged Optimus. He did not need to be shot at more than necessary.

::Prime, Starscream is with me. I've convinced him to come back to base with us peacefully. Please alert the rest so they do not fire at us when we are within sight.::

::Of course, Skyfire. I am glad to hear that he will be joining our ranks.::

::Thank you.::

****Autobot symbol transition to the Autobot symbol*****

They had been received considerably well by the rest of the Autobots, aside from Cliffjumper aiming his rocket launcher in their direction when he saw them, which was expected of the red minibot.

Starscream had chuckled over the comm when he noticed Cliffjumper's hostile manner towards him.

::Is he that nice to all newcomers?:: His voice, even over the comm link, was dripping with sarcasm.

::No... he's just suspicious of anyone who might be a traitor, which is everyone. Ignore him.::

At the entrance, they landed and transformed back to root mode. Skyfire suddenly took Starscream's servo and kissed his knuckles. Starscream's engine stuttered and his vents stalled.

"Idiot." The smaller muttered. He looked away, his other servo covering his lower face as he tried to hide his heating faceplates.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Let's just... go inside. I think we have some explaining to do to your second and third in command... or the rest of your crew in general." Starscream yanked his hand away and started to walk in the direction of the Ark. Laughing a little at the seeker's embarrassment, Skyfire followed.

****Autobot symbol transitions to the Autobot symbol*****

As they were walking down the hall towards the main Teletraan-1 room, Starscream asked Skyfire for a tour of the ship. Skyfire promised he would show the smaller mech around and introduce him to the rest of the crew.

When they arrived, all optics turned to the pair, then back to Jazz who was debriefing. Skyfire nodded to the saboteur, and he returned the gesture with a smile. After he dismissed his mechs, the black and white SIC walked over towards the pair.

"Well hey there, Screamer! What caused ya to defect from the 'oh so mighty Megatron'?" Starscream smirked at the sarcastic remark at his former leader.

"Oh, aside from being shot at with that arm canon of his? Being humiliated in front of the entire fragging Decepticon army? I don't know Jazz." The SIC and former SIC laughed, as Skyfire smiled. "Anyways, I'll see you around. I need to meet the rest of your crew and take a tour of your ship as well."

They waved their good days and went on to talk to Prowl. He went over the basic rules and Autobot code with the pair, as they both had not had the chance to hear the "official rules". Their next stop was the rec room, where Hound, Mirage, Trailbreaker, and Bumblebee introduced themselves. Starscream had watched their postures and listened to their tones very warily, waiting for someone to attack him suddenly. He didn't find any false smiles or excluding or aggressive stances. Skyfire noticed his caution and took the seerker's smaller servo into his own.

More mechs introduced themselves as they came in the rec room, with the exception of the minibots. They were wary of everyone not in their group though, and like with Cliffjumper, Starscream was told to ignore them. Most of the crew had a neutral feeling about Starscream joining their ranks. They weren't exactly extremely excited, but they didn't really hate it either.

After they talked over energon, which Starscream noted was of a much higher grade than the rations that the Decepticons could normally have, they decided to visit the scientists of the ship, who were rarely present in the rec room. In the medbay, Ratchet welcomed Starscream in his gruff manner, to which he followed with a medical evaluation. First Aid told Starscream to ignore the gruffness, and that behind the mean demeanor was a spark of gold. Ratchet threw a wrench in their direction, and both mechs ducked, laughing.

The science lab was their next stop. Wheeljack, who was working on the personality components for the new and improved dinobots, was pleasantly surprised at seeing his former classmate in person.

"Starscream, it's good to see ya! Welcome aboard the Ark! How've ya been mech?" He asked, headfins flashing rapidly and brightly, showing how excited he really was. Starscream laughed at the cheery burst from the smaller scientist and replied,

"I've been holding up fine on my own, thank you. It's good to see your ingenuity and creativity finally put to good work, yeah?" He shook his head good naturedly as Wheeljack feigned offense. "But send me some of your blueprints and sketches, I might be of some use yet."

"Of course! I really shouldn't be keeping you now though," he looked to Skyfire who was standing awkwardly to the side. "Don't let me interrupt your reunion! Go have fun with your Amica." It was Skyfire's turn to be embarrassed, and he looked away sheepishly. Amica Endura? He didn't think Starscream would really see him in that light.

Their last stop were the habsuites. Skyfire keyed in his room code, as he apologized tiredly for the bare room. All of his possessions were likely destroyed back on Cybertron while he was frozen in stasis on Earth, and he hadn't had the time or energy to collect souvenirs after joining the Autobots. Starscream said nothing as he looked around the room, too small for Skyfire's build, but perfect for his size.

After a moment, he asked, "Why don't you ask for a bigger room, Skyfire? Your helm is about to touch the ceiling." The transport gave the seeker a questioning look.

"My helm...? As long as I don't decide to fire up my thrusters in my habsuite, I'll be fine. I'm guessing all the rooms built for my frame type are taken, so I'm stuck with this one. Why, do you have a problem with it?" Skyfire snapped at the smaller mech. His patience had been worn thin by the day's activities, and the last straw was when they visited Wheeljack in the science lab. Starscream stared back, unimpressed.

"Are you jealous, Skyfire? Why are you jealous? Wheeljack is allowed to be happy sometimes, you know. I don't need to have seen him recently to know that he fakes confidence." He let out a long suffering sighed and they both looked away, too stubborn to say anything.

In the end, it was Starscream who broke the silence.

"Skyfire, I..." He vented shakily. "Thank you so much for this." Skyfire looked up and crossed the distance between them, their digits entwined once again. They leaned their helms together. "Most of your mechs here has been nothing but generous. It is a wonderful change from the lifestyle of Decepticons and the way Megatron treated me. And to be able to live here, with you..."

Skyfire let out a content sigh. "Starscream, I love you with all my spark. To see you happy is all I ever wanted."

Starscream gasped and his wings started to tremble, face filling with emotion. "I... I cannot believe..." He vented deeply before continuing.

"I love you too, Skyfire."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You suffered through the entire thing. Please let me know if there are any mistakes or how I can improve my writing!
> 
> EDIT: I will continue to edit and rework this entire thing throughout the year as I reread and try to improve.


End file.
